Surprises
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Hisoka wants to surprise Tsuzuki for his birthday. However, things don't always go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to the honorable Matsushita-sensei, not me.

_'Italic' _are the characters' thoughts

A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but then it started to get really long. So I decided to break it up into chapters. I'm not sure if I like how Hisoka came out in this. Sorry if he seems kind of OOC. Please enjoy and remember to R&R!

Ohayou- Good morning

Mou- Well

Ano- Um

Daijobou- It's all right

Aa- Yeah

Iie- No

Demo- But

Baka- Idiot

Arigatou- Thank you

Ne- Hey

Hontouni- Really

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

I sipped my tea and faintly smiled. Today was Tsuzuki's birthday and I really wanted to surprise him. Before going to work, I planned to go to Chijou to get doughnuts from Tsuzuki's favorite bakery and bring them to his house, so he could have them while we walked to work together. I also wanted to get a cake and a present, both of which I planned to give to him after work.

I got up from the table and placed my empty cup in the sink. I paused and looked out the window. The sky was grey and it was raining heavily. (1)

_'It would have been nice if it hadn't rained today.'_ I thought, watching the rain splatter against the glass.

The doorbell suddenly rang. I jumped, startled by the noise and hurried to open the door.

"Tsuzuki," I said, surprised.

Tsuzuki stood on my doorstep, holding an umbrella in one hand.

"Ohayou, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki greeted me warmly.

"Ohayou." I said uncertainly. "W-what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Mou, since you're always walking me to work, I wanted to walk you to work for a change."

"Oh. That's really nice of you, Tsuzuki." I gave a tentative smile. _'Why did you pick today to walk me to work? Why couldn't it have been tomorrow?'_

"Ano. . . could you hold on a second?" I asked.

"Sure."

I quickly closed the door before resting my forehead against it. I hadn't planned on Tsuzuki showing up. I inwardly sighed._ 'So much for getting him doughnuts.' _Now what was I suppose to do? I had practically said yes to him walking me to work.

_'Besides, he already walked over here to pick me up. I can't just say no. . . But I still have to get a cake and a present for him. And I can't do that if I'm walking to work with him.' _I thought, slipping my jacket on. _'I'll just have to make up an excuse.'_

I opened the door again. "Sorry I took so long." I apologized.

"Daijobou." Tsuzuki replied. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and closed the door behind me.

Tsuzuki opened his umbrella and made sure it covered us both, before we stepped out into the rain. He grasped my hand as we began walking.

It was silent as we walked to work, the rain hitting Tsuzuki's umbrella and the pavement below us. It was always like this when we walked to work. Silent. It was a sort of habit we had fallen into. Walking to work, holding each others hands, never saying a word. There was never a need to say anything. It was nice to just walk and enjoy each others' company.

There was a sudden gust of wind and I felt the cold seep through my jacket. I shivered. _'It's cold today.'_

Tsuzuki paused. "Are you cold, Soka?"

"A little bit," I admitted.

Tsuzuki let go of my hand and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He was surprisingly warm.

"Better?"

I blushed. "Aa."

As we continued to walk I noticed JuOhCho in the distance and silently cursed.

"Tsuzuki," I said, stopping abruptly.

Tsuzuki stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Ano. . . I have some errands to do before work so. . ." I trailed off.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll come with you then."

"Iie," I said quickly. "That's okay. I can go by myself."

Tsuzuki frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "I'll catch up with you at work later."

"All right. You should take this with you though." He handed me his umbrella.

I took the umbrella from him, frowning. "Demo. . ."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's just a little rain."

I nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Hurry back."

"I will." I smiled before teleporting.

-o-

Unfortunately, Chijou's weather wasn't any better than Meifu's. The sky was still grey and it was still raining. The rain had caused a dull haze to fall over Nagasaki, making it difficult to see.

_'This wasn't a good idea.'_ I thought as I was roughly jostled by a man trying to make his way through the crowd. The street was filled with people, each person determined to reach his or her destination. With so many people around, I had a hard time trying to look at stores, let alone see where I was going. The massive onslaught of emotions and thoughts wasn't helping either. After ten minutes of struggling, I finally managed to make my way away from the crowd and into an emptier side street.

I leaned back against one of the buildings, not caring if my jacket got wet, and sighed. I was tired and felt the effects of a headache coming on.

_'I have to get out of here,' _I thought, slowly rubbing my temple. I really couldn't stand to be in Chijou a second longer. I felt bad about going back to Meifu empty handed though.

_'I'll come back later, when there's less people. I'll get him something then.' _I promised myself. After making sure no one was watching, I teleported back to Meifu.

-o-

I opened the door to the office Tsuzuki and I shared, to find Tsuzuki staring out the window, twirling his pen absentmindedly. A blank report laid on his desk. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

Tsuzuki looked up and smiled. "How did your errands go?"

I ignored him and sat down at my desk. My headache had gotten worse, causing me to become irritable. However, I had promised myself that today I wasn't going to get angry with Tsuzuki. Nor was I going to hurt his feelings, or yell at him, or lose my temper with him. No matter how annoying he was. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. I lowered my head into my hands and stared at my desk.

"Hisoka?"

I didn't reply and continued to stare at my desk, willing my headache to go away.

A chair scrapped and I heard footsteps pause near my desk. Tsuzuki lightly touched my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

I could feel tendrils of worry and concern coming off Tsuzuki.

I sat up and shrugged his hand off. "Nothing's wrong."

"Hisoka. . ." His voice was laced with concern.

My head was pounding now.

"I. . . I just have a headache, that's all."

Tsuzuki frowned. "You're not getting sick are you?" He brushed aside my bangs and felt my forehead. After a moment, he pulled his hand away. "You don't have a fever."

"Tsuzuki, I'm not sick." I insisted.

Tsuzuki titled his head. "Maybe you're just hungry? You know, I get headaches when I don't eat anything."

I quickly bit my tongue to prevent myself from snapping at him. "I'm not hungry." I answered.

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment before smiling. "Wait here, okay? I'll be right back." He left the office, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the spot where Tsuzuki had been standing and shook my head._ 'Baka. He shouldn't be leaving work like that. He's going to get himself in trouble again.'_

I opened the top drawer of my desk and began rummaging through it. I vaguely remembered having a bottle of aspirin somewhere in the drawer. Pushing aside some files, I found the small bottle. I gave a small sigh of relief. I opened the bottle and peered inside. Empty.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the bottle into the waste basket. _'Figures.'_

I rested my head against my desk, enjoying the coolness of the wood against my skin. I stayed like that for about ten minutes, listening to the rain hitting the window. I suddenly heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"I'm back, Soka!"

I lifted my head off the desk and sat up.

"Here you go!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully. He placed a small paper bag and a steaming styrofoam cup in front of me.

I looked up at him. "What's this for?" I asked, confused.

"It's for you." Tsuzuki explained.

I opened the paper bag and pulled out a small bottle. Aspirin.

"How did you--"

"I remembered the last time you had a headache, you finished the bottle of aspirin you had. So I got you another one." He replied.

I opened the bottle and swallowed one of the white tablets. I then placed the bottle on my desk and took a sip from the steaming cup. I smiled. It was green tea, my favorite. (2)

"I was in Nagasaki and I passed by that cafe we always go to. I know how much you like their tea."

I lowered my cup. "You didn't have to do this, you know." I said quietly.

"I know." Tsuzuki smiled. "I wanted to though. I just want you to feel better."

At that moment, all feelings of irritation seemed to disappear. I felt touched by what Tsuzuki had done. Going through all of that trouble simply because he had wanted me to feel better. It was moments like these that I realized how lucky I was to have fallen in love with someone as kind and loving as Tsuzuki. These small gestures of affection, whether it was getting me a cup of tea or lending me his coat, truly meant a lot to me.

I smiled again. "Arigatou. I really appreciate it."

"You know I don't mind."

"Tsuzuki," I said suddenly. "You're wet."

Tsuzuki's hair was slightly damp, his shirt was dotted where the rain had hit him. Tsuzuki blinked and looked at himself, as though he had just realized his damp clothes.

"Not really." He replied. "It's raining harder here than it is in Chijou."

Tsuzuki sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Ne, Soka, didn't you go to Chijou this morning?"

"Aa."

"Doing errands right?"

I nodded. I really hoped Tsuzuki wasn't starting to suspect something.

"How did they go?"

"The errands?" I asked. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Fine." I answered. _'If you count walking as an errand.'_

"What were you doing?"

_'Baka, stop asking me so many questions!'_

"Ano. . ." I hesitated, trying to change the subject. "I noticed you haven't been doing your reports lately."

I wanted to slap myself._'Good one, Kurosaki. Way to be subtle. He's really not going to suspect anything now.'_

Tsuzuki looked at his desk, which was nearly covered in piles of unfinished reports. He gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I haven't really gotten around to them."

"You should try to finish them today." I advised him.

Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped and he sighed dejectedly. "I know."

"But I could do half of your reports." I offered. "Since I'm finished with all of mine." I got up and placed a few piles on my desk.

His expression immediately brightened. "Hontouni?"

I nodded.

Tsuzuki suddenly hugged me. "Sankyuu, Hisoka!"

I smiled and allowed Tsuzuki to hug me, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

Tsuzuki pulled away. "Let's try our best, okay?"

"Aa."

* * *

(1)- Does anyone know if it actually rains in Meifu? Just curious, since I know Meifu has an eternal spring. But then I remembered reading somewhere that Meifu has all four seasons. So now I'm confused. Can someone please explain this to me?

(2)- I'm pretty sure this isn't right. I don't recall ever reading if Hisoka has a favorite type of tea. I'm presuming he likes tea in general though, since it's the only thing he ever seems to drink.

A/N: So there's chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed chapter one. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the last scene. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts or emphasis on a specific word

Gomen- I'm sorry

Mou- Well

Iie- No

Baka- Idiot

Ja ne- See you later

Arigatou- Thank you

Aa- Yeah

Daijoubu- It's all right

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

I ignored him and continued to stare at the page in front of me. I was having a hard time trying to remember the details of a case we had done. The fact that the case was from two months ago, wasn't helping either. _'He really needs to organize himself.'_

"Soka." Tsuzuki poked my shoulder.

"What is it?" I said, distracted.

"It's almost time for lunch."

I blinked and looked up. "Is it really?"

Tsuzuki smiled happily. "Yup!"

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, the hands pointing towards eleven-fifty. Had the time really gone by that fast?

"Let's go down to Chijou and get some lunch."

I immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Gomen, Tsuzuki, but I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Mou, I didn't exactly finish my errands this morning." I said. I wasn't really lying. I still had to get a cake and present for him.

"Let's go together then," Tsuzuki suggested. "We can get lunch when you're done with your errands."

I inwardly sighed._ 'Here we go again.'_

"Iie," I said. "You really don't have to. I'm not sure how long it's going to take. And I don't want you to miss lunch because of me." I stood up and slipped my jacket on.

"Hisoka, I don't mind coming with you." Tsuzuki said, standing up as well. "Besides, it doesn't matter if we're a little late coming back. I'm sure Tatsumi won't mind."

_'Baka, that's not the point. You can't come with me!'_ I thought, edging closer to the door.

"Tsuzuki, I can go by myself." I said, beginning to feel frustrated. At the rate this was going, lunch was going to end and I wasn't going to be able to get him anything.

"I'll be fine," I tried to assure him. "Just go to lunch without me. I'll get something on the way back."

"Okay," Tsuzuki said, obviously hurt. I could feel waves of confusion and disappointment coming off of him.

_'Please don't be sad,' _I thought, guiltily. _'I really do want to go to lunch with you, but I just can't right now.'_

"Ja ne," I said, opening the door.

"Be careful." Tsuzuki attempted to smile.

"I will." I promised. As I closed the door behind me, I heard a few of Tsuzuki's thoughts.

_'I wonder if I did something to make Hisoka mad at me. He's been ignoring me lately. He hasn't said happy birthday, either. I wonder if he forgot?'_

-o-

The rain had finally stopped in Chijou and the sky had cleared. The street was less crowded than it had been this morning. I had been wandering aimlessly around Nagasaki, lost in thought.

_'Why would he think I was mad at him?' _I thought, frowning. No, scratch that. I knew why Tsuzuki thought I was mad at him. After leaving this morning and then not going to lunch with him, it was no wonder Tsuzuki thought I was ignoring him.

_'It's not like I'm doing it on purpose though.'_ I thought miserably._ 'And I didn't forget his birthday either! It's because of his birthday that I'm doing all of this.' _I only wanted to make Tsuzuki happy, but I seemed to be doing the complete opposite.

I quickly shook my head. I needed to pull myself together. Right now, I needed to concentrate on getting Tsuzuki a gift.

_'What should I get him though?'_

I walked by a flower shop and paused to look through the window. Inside there were arrangements of various colored flowers. Should I get Tsuzuki flowers? I shook my head. No. Flowers seemed to be something you gave someone on dates or on Valentine's Day. Tsuzuki always gave me flowers when we would go on dates together.

I remembered Tsuzuki had given me a book for my birthday. _'I don't think he'd want a book for his birthday though.' _I thought as I continued to walk, glancing at stores every now and then. I really wanted to get Tsuzuki something special though. I was about to turn a corner, when something suddenly caught my eye. I paused and took a few steps back until I was in front of the store, which just happened to be a toy store. I peered through the glass.

In the window display, among various toys and games sat a bear. Its fur was ash blonde and had bright emerald green eyes.

_'Perfect.' _I smiled faintly and entered the store. I came out of the store a few minutes late, carrying a brightly colored bag filled with tissue paper.

_'I wonder what time it is.'_ I thought, frowning. Our lunch break was only an hour long and I didn't want to be late coming back. _'I still need to get Tsuzuki a cake.' _I vaguely remembered passing by a bakery earlier. I quickly turned and headed in that direction. I soon reached the bakery and went inside. Ten minutes later, I left the bakery, carrying a large white box. After slipping into an empty alleyway, I teleported back to Meifu.

-o-

As I reached my front door, I carefully balanced the box in one hand, while I opened the door with the other. I went inside and nudged the door close with my foot. I entered the kitchen and placed Tsuzuki's present on the table before placing the cake on the counter. I opened the box and carefully placed the cake on a plate, before setting it on a table. After setting the table, I stepped back and admired my work.

The table had been set for two. In the middle of the table on a slightly larger plate, sat a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The words, "Happy Birthday, Tsuzuki!" could be read in purple icing. Next to the cake was Tsuzuki's present, bits of tissue paper sticking out of the top of the bag.

_'I really hope he likes this.'_

I turned and glanced at the clock hanging above the doorway. The clock read a quarter after one. Lunch ended at one, meaning I was already fifteen minutes late. I silently cursed and hurried out the door.

As I stepped outside, I was thankful to see that it had stopped raining. The sky however, remained a gloomy grey. The wind blew and I shivered as I felt the cold seep through my clothes. I dug my hands into my pockets and quickened my pace. I wanted to get to work before I froze. That, or before it started to rain again. I had forgotten to bring Tsuzuki's umbrella with me and I really hated getting wet.

I was nearing JuOhCho, when I felt raindrops. I frowned and looked up. The sky had darkened and the wind was beginning to pick up again. I grimaced as it began to rain.

-o-

I had managed to get to work before it had started to downpour. Though I wasn't entirely soaked, my clothes and hair were slightly damp.

"I'm back," I said as I closed the office door behind me.

"Hisoka!"

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I found myself pressed up against Tsuzuki as he hugged me tightly. He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you all right?" Tsuzuki asked, pulling away. "I was starting to get worried."

"I'm fine." I assured him as I hung up my jacket. "Sorry I took so long."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're all right." Tsuzuki smiled and grasped my hands. He immediately let go of them.

"Hisoka, you're like ice! Is it that cold outside?" Tsuzuki asked worried.

"I doubt it." I replied. "I just get cold really easily."

Tsuzuki took my hand. "Come on." He held my hand tightly as he lead me to my desk, as though hoping his tight grasp would warm me. As I sat down, Tsuzuki draped his coat over my shoulders.

"It'll keep you warm," He explained as I pulled his coat closer to me. Tsuzuki lightly touched my arm. "I'll get you something to drink, okay?" He left before I could protest.

I buried myself deeper into Tsuzuki's coat and leaned back into my chair. I really liked how large and warm his coat was, how I could completely immerse myself within the folds of the fabric. I smiled as I faintly caught a whiff of Tsuzuki's scent. Apple pie with a hint of chocolate.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see Tsuzuki closing the door behind him, holding a steaming mug in one hand. Tsuzuki paused for a second and smiled. I imagined how funny I must have looked, wrapped up in his coat.

"Feeling better?" He asked, clearly amused.

I nodded.

"Here." Tsuzuki handed me the mug.

"Arigatou," I smiled as I took the mug, which was nearly filled to the brim with tea. I frowned.

"You got this from the break room, right?" I asked.

"Aa." Tsuzuki replied. "But don't worry," He quickly added, seeing the look of uncertainty on my face. "I made sure Watari didn't put anything in it."

"Good." The last thing I need was to be "volunteered" for another one of Watari's experiments. I sipped the drink, enjoying how my hands were warmed by the mug. I watched as Tsuzuki crossed the room and stood by the window, staring at the rain.

I placed my mug down and slipped off Tsuzuki's coat. I got up and stood next to him, watching the rain hit the glass. Outside it was still raining heavily.

"It's too bad it rained on your birthday." I said, breaking the silence.

Tsuzuki looked at me, his eyes considerably brighter. "Daijoubu. I don't really mind."

I didn't reply and my gaze fell upon Tsuzuki's desk. There had been two piles of reports on Tsuzuki's desk before I had left. There was now only two small stacks of reports and his desk was practically cleared. I blinked, uncertain if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Tsuzuki. . ." I said. "You actually worked during our lunch break?"

Tsuzuki turned his head and looked over at his desk. He looked back at me and smiled. "Aa."

"But you never work during lunch." I said, confused.

"I know." He replied. "But lunch is no fun if you go by yourself. . .So I came back here and did some work.

I didn't reply as my mind tried to comprehend what had just been said. Tsuzuki who never _did_ anything, had actually worked? Without me having to yell at him?

_'Maybe I should skip lunch more often,' _I thought. _'If it gets Tsuzuki to do his work at least.'_

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

I blinked. Tsuzuki had his hand on my arm and his expression was concerned. I immediately realized that I had spaced out. Again. I really needed to stop doing this. Getting lost in your thoughts was perfectly fine if you were alone. But it wasn't such a good idea if you were with someone else. Especially if you were in the middle of a conversation with that person.

"Nothing's wrong." I tried to assure him. "I'm fine. . . I just can't believe you did all of that." I nodded towards the partially cleared desk behind Tsuzuki.

"So you're happy then?" Tsuzuki asked, sounding pleased.

I nodded. "Impressed, actually. You've worked really hard today." I smiled. "Good job."

"Does that mean I get a reward?" Tsuzuki teased.

"A reward?" I repeated, confused. "Tsuzuki, you just had lunch. Shouldn't you wait a little before eating dessert?"

Tsuzuki chuckled and lightly pressed his forehead against mine. "You're so funny, Soka." He kissed me before I could protest.

Oh. He'd meant _that _kind of reward. Silly me. Not that I minded, of course. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back. However, I couldn't help but hear a small voice in the back of my mind, telling me that I shouldn't be doing this. That this was work. Which included going on cases and filling out reports. And that kissing Tsuzuki was obviously not work.

Tsuzuki slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss.

But none of that really seemed to matter right now. Those reports that were on my desk? Yeah, those could wait. Besides, there was still a few hours before work ended. So there was plenty of time to finish them. Actually, it felt as though work in general and possibly life itself, could just _wait_. Because right now, I was kissing Tsuzuki, which felt amazing. I found myself surrounded by feeling of affection and love, both his and mine. Intertwining and meshing together, becoming one. And that was really all that mattered right now.

There was a knock on the door. I frowned and reluctantly pulled away.

"The door," I whispered, my cheeks flushed.

Tsuzuki glanced at the door. "Leave it," he muttered, kissing me again. "They'll go if they think no one's here."

I nodded and kissed back. There was a second knock. Tsuzuki and I ignored it. There was a third knock, louder this time. Then there was silence.

I smiled, feeling slightly relieved that the person had left.

"Tsuzuki-san, I brought you-- Oh!"

My eyes snapped open and I quickly pulled away from Tsuzuki.

Wakaba stood in the doorway, holding a platter of chocolate chip cookies. Freshly baked, judging from the oven mitts on her hands. She looked surprised, though her eyes were filled with mischief and laughter.

* * *

A/N: . . .You probably all hate me right now. *sweatdrops* I'm sorry! I couldn't resist ending it there though. Chapter three will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts or emphasis on a specific word

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2. This is the last chapter of Surprises and I want to thank everyone for reading. Please remember to R&R and let me know what you think!

Ano- Um

Baka- Idiot

Ne- Hey

Arigatou- Thank you

Aa- Yeah

Oyasumi- Good night

Kawaii- Cute

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I immediately wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole. Or that I could crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. Just anything to get me out of this situation. My blush deepened as I realized my shirt had risen up, revealing most of my mid-drift. I quickly pulled my shirt down.

"Wakaba-chan," Tsuzuki said, straightening up and hurriedly adjusting his shirt and tie. "Ano. . . that was-"

"You don't have to explain, Tsuzuki-san," Wakaba answered, placing the platter on his desk. "I wanted to tell you happy birthday. . ." She giggled. "But I guess you're busy at the moment."

"Wakaba-chan," Tsuzuki began.

"Have fun, you two!" She winked before closing the door behind her.

I slowly rubbed my temple and stared at the closed door. _'They'll go if they think no one's here.' _Right. Could someone please remind me why I still listened to Tsuzuki's ideas, thinking they would actually work?

Tsuzuki turned towards me. "Look at the bright side, at least it was only Wakaba." He smiled. " It would've been worse if it had been Tatsumi or Watari."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my desk.

"Soka, don't be like that," Tsuzuki said, trailing after me. "It's not like we're going to get in trouble for it." He leaned down, his face inches from mine. "Besides, I know you really liked it." Tsuzuki whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself blush again. "B-baka," I said, pushing him away. "That's not the point."

Tsuzuki picked up a cookie and sat down at his desk. "Then what is?" He asked, his mouth full.

I sighed and lowered my head into my hands. "This isn't how I wanted the office to find out about us."

"Hisoka, I'm sure Wakaba won't say anything." He assured me, brushing crumbs off his desk.

I lifted my head up and looked at him, frowning. "Tsuzuki, next to Saya and Yuma, Wakaba is the biggest gossip around here."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Saya and Yuma aren't that bad."

"Believe me," I said dryly. "They are."

I shuddered as I thought of what would happen once the Hokkaido girls heard about this. I picked up my pen and pulled a blank report towards me.

"Ne," Tsuzuki said gently. He touched my cheek and forced me to look at him. "Everything's going to be okay. No one is going to say anything, trust me."

I lowered my pen and faintly smiled. "Arigatou."

Tsuzuki tilted my head back and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and kissed back, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me from my chair into his lap. I clutched Tsuzuki's shirt, my grip tightening as he kissed me harder. Tsuzuki's hand gently held the back of my head, his fingers playing with my hair. While his other hand rested at my waist.

As much as I liked doing this, this really needed to stop. After the incident with Wakaba, I didn't want to risk getting caught again.

"Tsuzuki," I said breathlessly. Tsuzuki, who had been trailing kisses along my jawline, paused and looked at me. His normally bright eyes had darkened a shade and were filled with desire.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart skip a beat. My mind went blank. It was amazing how much of an effect a person could have on you.

"Ano. . ." I hesitated. What was I going to say again?

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked. He reached up and stroked my cheek.

Work. That's what I was going to say. We had work to do. Files to organize and reports to fill out, stuff like that.

"W-we have to get back to work," I said.

"Work?"

"Aa." I nodded and got up. Tsuzuki stared as though he didn't understand why I had gotten up.

"We have to finish these reports." I reminded him.

Tsuzuki stared forlornly at his desk. "Can't we finish them tomorrow?" He asked, his amethyst eyes watering as he gave me his puppy eye look. "Please?"

I bit my lip and quickly looked away. Stupid Tsuzuki. He knew I couldn't resist that look.

I quickly shook my head. No, no, no! There was no way I was turning around and looking at him. Because I knew if I turned around and saw that look, I'd give in and. . .Well let's just say those reports weren't going to get looked at until tomorrow morning.

Stupid Tsuzuki. Stupid Tsuzuki and that stupid look of his. Well two could play at that game.

"Ne, Tsuzuki," I said, avoiding his gaze. "You know Tatsumi will be mad at us if we don't finish our work." I paused. "He'd dock your pay and he'd probably yell at me again."

Silence filled the office.

I stared at my desk, slightly smiling. That, I knew, had gotten to him. Tsuzuki didn't like it when Tatsumi would dock his pay. His paycheck was already low, his pay already having been reduced three times this month. Another dock would mean Tsuzuki would be getting little to nothing as pay for the month.

Tatsumi yelling at me was another thing I knew Tsuzuki couldn't stand. Although I had pretty much gotten used to Tatsumi yelling at me. Mostly for things Tsuzuki had done since it was my job as his partner to keep an eye on him. Tsuzuki not finishing his reports on time was the main reason and going over our budget while on cases was probably the second. I knew Tsuzuki would do anything in order for me not to get yelled at. Especially since he knew it was mostly his fault.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed my hand.

I looked at him. Tsuzuki had gone into his chibi-inu form, his tail wagging earnestly.

"Ne, Soka," Tsuzuki said, tightening his grip on my hand. "Let's work hard to finish, okay?"

"You mean _you'll_ work hard." I corrected him. "I have no trouble working. It's you I'm worried about."

Tsuzuki's eyes softened. "Hisoka, that's the first time you've said that to me."  
"Said what?" I asked.

"That you're worried about me."

I blushed. "W-well somebody has to."

"I know." He smiled. "And I'm glad that person's you."

I blushed again. Tsuzuki reached over and kissed my cheek.

"I promise I'll finish my work." He said, gently squeezing my hand.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I pointed out.

Tsuzuki smiled. "I always keep my promises if they're for you."

-o-

I flipped to the last page of the file I was working on and picked up my pen. This was the last report I had to do before finishing for the day. The only thing left to do was to sign my name on the very last page.

A hand suddenly snatched my pen from me. I blinked and looked up to see Tsuzuki standing in front of my desk, holding my pen.

"I think you're done working for today, Hisoka." Tsuzuki smiled.

I frowned. "Give it back, Tsuzuki." I reached up for my pen.

"It's six o'clock though," he said. "Work's over. Besides, you could just finish that report tomorrow."

"If you gave me my pen back, I could finish this report today and I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow." I replied as I reached up for my pen again.

Tsuzuki merely smiled and raised his hand, causing the pen to be out of my reach.

"Tsuzuki," I said, irritated. I got up and tried to reach for my pen. "Give it back."

"Nope." Tsuzuki said cheerfully.

I quickly resisted the urge to throw something at him. I could tell Tsuzuki was really getting a kick out of this. He enjoyed teasing me and seeing my reaction to it.

"Stop being so stupid!" I leaned across my desk and tried to grab my pen from him.

Tsuzuki continued to smile. "Why do you want it so badly?"

Why? Was he serious?

. . .No, of course not. When was Tsuzuki ever serious about anything?

"Tsuzuki," I said, impatiently. I reached up and tried to grab my pen again. "Just give it-"

Tsuzuki suddenly caught my arm and kissed me. He pulled away after a moment.

"Have dinner with me." He said.

I blinked, his kiss had caught me completely off guard. "Huh?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Have dinner with me." He repeated.

"Now?"

"Aa." Tsuzuki nodded. "To make up for missing lunch."

"Tsuzuki-" I began.

"You're not getting your pen back until you say yes." He said, cutting me off.

How could I say no? Besides, it was the least I could do after not having lunch with him.

"All right." I agreed.

Tsuzuki handed me my pen, looking pleased. I quickly signed my name and closed the file.

"Done." I said, straightening up.

Tsuzuki wordlessly handed me my jacket before putting on his own coat.

"Ready?" He asked, once I had slipped my jacket on.

I nodded. Tsuzuki held out his hand. I smiled and took his hand.

-o-

Dinner hadn't been that bad. Tsuzuki and I had gone to a restaurant in Chijou. I insisted on paying, despite Tsuzuki's protests. Afterwards, we had gone for a walk around Nagasaki. We were now back in Meifu, holding hands as we walked to my house. The rain had finally stopped and the sky was clear.

I paused and tilted my head back. The night sky was filled with stars and the moon illuminated the dimly lit street.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I asked, still gazing at the sky. "The stars, I mean."

"Aa." Tsuzuki agreed, looking up as well. He leaned into me. "Not as beautiful as you though." He whispered.

I blushed and quickly ducked my head. Although Tsuzuki and I had been dating for a while now, I was still getting used to how openly affectionate he was. "Tsuzuki. . ."

Tsuzuki chuckled at my reaction and tugged my hand. "Come on. It's late, we should get going."

-o-

I reluctantly let go of Tsuzuki's hand as we reached my doorstep. I unlocked the front door and paused, my hand on the doorknob. I turned around to face Tsuzuki again.

". . .I had fun tonight. Arigatou."

Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm glad you did. We should go out to dinner more often."

"You mean more often than once a week?" I asked.

"I mean more like everyday."

"Baka." I smiled. "If we did that, then I'd be as broke as you."

"No, you wouldn't," Tsuzuki laughed. "I wouldn't let you pay all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Aa, but I'd still end up lending you money."

"Probably." Tsuzuki lightly pressed his forehead against mine. "But I pay you back, don't I?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about." He smiled, his eyes full of amusement.

I didn't reply as Tsuzuki reached up and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch, his hand warm against my cool skin. Tsuzuki leaned in and gently kissed me. I closed my eyes as I kissed back.

"Oyasumi." He whispered as he pulled away.

I slowly nodded. My mind had gone into a haze and I found myself unable to think clearly.

"I'll walk you to work tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded again. Apparently my mind wasn't the only thing that wasn't properly functioning. It seemed I had momentarily lost my voice as well. Tsuzuki smiled and I watched as he turned to leave.

Wait, leave?

I shook my head and my mind cleared of it haze. Tsuzuki couldn't just leave. If he did, then I wouldn't be able to surprise him. Which meant that everything I had done would have been for nothing.

My heart fluttered in a panic as Tsuzuki went down my front steps. I realized that if I didn't come up with an excuse for Tsuzuki to come inside, then I would miss my chance entirely.

"Wait," I said suddenly as I grabbed his wrist.

Tsuzuki paused and looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

"Ano. . .Do you want to come in and have some tea with me?" I asked, letting go of his wrist. _'Please say yes.'_

He turned and smiled. "Okay."

I felt relieved as I turned and lead Tsuzuki inside. I turned the lights on before closing the door behind me. I slipped my jacket off and hung it up. I watched Tsuzuki gaze at my living room for a second before turning towards me.

"Your house always looks so neat, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as I took his coat.

I blushed. "Thanks." I reached out and laced my fingers through his. "Come on." I tugged his hand.

My heart quickened as I lead Tsuzuki to the kitchen. I was beginning to feel nervous again. What if Tsuzuki had already suspected something? Or what if he didn't like his surprise?

I paused in the doorway, letting go of Tsuzuki's hand as I reached for the light switch. The lights turned on and I immediately glanced at Tsuzuki, hoping to see his reaction. To my relief, he looked genuinely surprised. Tsuzuki left my side and walked up to the table.

"Hisoka. . . is this for me?"

"Aa."

"When did you-" Tsuzuki paused for a second, thinking, before turning towards me, a look of realization on his face. "That's why you left this morning. And that's why you didn't come to lunch, right? Because you were doing this?"

I nodded and took a few steps towards him. "I've never done something like this before so I'm sorry if I was acting weird earlier." I apologized.

"Don't be silly, I didn't think you were acting weird." Tsuzuki smiled.

". . .So you like it then?" I asked. "You're surprise, I mean."

"Of course, I do," he said. Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed my hand. "Ne Soka, I can open my present now, right?" He tugged me closer to the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I didn't buy it for you to just leave it there."

I watched in amusement as Tsuzuki opened his present, his amethyst eyes bright with excitement. He pulled the bear from the bag and smiled.

"Kawaii." He said affectionately. "You know how much I like them." Tsuzuki stared at the bear as he stroked its fur. His eyes flickered towards mine for a moment, before glancing back at the bear.

He smiled again. "You know this bear looks a lot like you, Hisoka."

I blushed. "That's sort of the reason I bought it." I admitted. "So that you'll think of me when I'm not around."

Tsuzuki lowered the bear and touched my cheek. "I always think about you though," he said. "Whether you're with me or not. But. . ." He glanced at the bear before turning towards me again. "The bear's a nice visual," He brushed aside my bangs and smiled. "It'll remind me of your pretty eyes."

I flushed and lowered my gaze. "I was worried you weren't going to like it." I muttered.

Tsuzuki kissed the top of my head. "I think you worry too much." He gently grasped my chin and forced me to look at him. "You know I'm happy with whatever you give me. Just knowing it's from you makes it even more special to me."

I smiled. Tsuzuki was happy. I didn't need to read his thoughts or feel his emotions to know that. His face made it obvious. His gentle tone of voice and the affection in his eyes made it clear that he had appreciated what I had done for him.

"Tsuzuki," I said suddenly. "I never told you happy birthday." How is it that the entire day had passed and I had never said it even once?

"But you already have," Tsuzuki motioned with his hand towards the table. "I think doing all of this makes up for not saying it."

"I want to tell you though," I insisted, grasping his hands.

Tsuzuki gently squeezed my hands. "Say it then."

"Happy Birthday, Tsuzuki." I hesitated for a second before standing up on my toes and kissing him. I pulled away after a moment and was pleased by the expression on his face. He looked surprised at the fact that I had taken the initiative to kiss him first. Yet his emotions made it quite obvious he was pleased.

Tsuzuki smiled and slipped his arms around me as he hugged me tightly. My heart fluttered as he kissed along my jawline towards my ear.

"I love you," Tsuzuki whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. "You know that, right?" He pulled away and looked at me.

I smiled. "I know," I said. "I love you too."

"Then you don't mind if I tell you a secret?"

I slowly shook my head. A secret? What was he talking about?

Tsuzuki lightly pressed his forehead against mine. "I think I like this present more than the bear."

"What present?" I asked, confused.

"This," My heart skipped a beat as his arms tightened around me. "The fact that I get to spend time with you."

"Baka," I said fondly. "We spend everyday together though."

"Which is why it's such a good present." He replied. "Because it's something you give me everyday."

"Are you saying you don't like the bear I gave you?" I asked, feigning disappointment.

Tsuzuki laughed softly. "That's not it. I really do like the bear. It's cute." He leaned in and gently kissed me. ". . .But it's not enough to replace you." He muttered, pulling away.

-Owari

* * *

A/N: I am a hopeless sap, I know. But anyhoo, remember reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
